<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One But You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386634">No One But You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wesper Microfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Microfic, One Shot, end me, i’m a hopeless romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Jesper had felt things for other boys before, girls too, but there had never been anyone like Wylan. Something about him made Jesper want to slow down, to stop and savor every moment they spent together, and he loved it. <em></em></em><br/> <br/><em><br/><em>Another Wesper microfic because they are my OTP and I don’t know how to stop.</em></em><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wesper Microfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No One But You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesper had felt things for other boys before, girls too, but there had never been anyone like Wylan. Something about him made Jesper want to slow down, to stop and savor every moment they spent together, and he loved it. He loved the way he made the whole world light up, made everything feel warm and bright and wonderful whenever he was close to Jesper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved the way Wylan looked, with his cheeks flushed and curls tousled, his lips (those beautiful, rosy, irresistible lips) still hanging slightly open, in the moment just after a kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved it when Wylan would trace the planes of his face with his fingers, as if he was trying to memorize the feel of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he loved that he was there even in the dark times. Even when they both hurt. He loved that Wylan saw the worst in him, and that he still stayed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Jesper couldn’t sleep, when he woke up in a cold sweat, clawing desperately at his throat, as if he were being strangled. Wylan’s bright blue eyes would flicker open, and he would pull Jesper close to him, settling his head against Jesper’s chest, pressing a small, sweet kiss to that place just above his collarbone. Just as he always did. “Go back to sleep, Jes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he was there when Jesper came back from the tables, his thoughts hazy from drink and guilt. Even when his face burned with shame and he wanted nothing more than to cry on Wylan’s shoulder, but hewas too afraid to touch him. When all he had for him was ragged sobs and pleas of “I’ll be better. I’m trying to be better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wylan would just make him a hot cup of tea and press it into his shaking hands and say, “I know. I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved that no matter how hard Jesper made it for Wylan to love him, Wylan loved him still. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most of all, Jesper loved knowing every moment of every day that he loved Wylan, and that that would never, could never change. And now, as Wylan lay asleep beside him, ruddy curls falling over his sweet sleeping face, Jesper brushed a lock of copper hair away from Wylan’s perfect lips. “I love you, Wylan Van Eck,” he whispered softly, like a prayer. “No one but you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>